Kyo-Ki2/Chapter 1
A crashing sound echoes throughout the halls of an apartment building. The manager, sitting down behind the desk reading Dracula, looks towards the staircase. "Damn it, Mari." She says as she puts the book down and gets up, walking towards the staircase and climbs up, walking up each step. She reaches the top and walks towards a door with the plate "2a" on it. "Mari?" She says as she knock on the door, with no response coming from inside. She puts the right side of her head on the door's surface to listen inside, but hears nothing. She starts pulling out a key and just about to open the door, a girl speaks inside. "Please don't open it, Nina..." The manager stops for a second before opening the door anyway, but the door doesn't open all the way, leaving a crack into the room. Inside, in sight from outside, there is a bed, with it's sheets on it, all messed up. On the wall next to the bed, there are several papers either taped or stapled to it, the papers being of different colors. "Mari, do you really want to piss me off? Now unblock this door or I'll kick you onto the curb." She tries to push the door open, but to no avail. The girl walks in front of the crack of the door, showing a girl in her mid 20's. Her hair is a dark blue mess, though it only barely reaches up to her shoulders. Her cyan eyes look like they're glowing, though her face looks a little red, with tiny red streams marks coming from her eyes. She's wearing a sleeveless shirt with legless pants, unbuttoned "Mari..." Nina says as a single tear comes from Mari, it hitting the ground. Mari unblocks the door, but holds it in place, looking at Nina. "Leave me alone..." Mari pushes the door, and locks it. Nina looks at the door for a second until walking back down stairs. Inside, the walls look the same except for one, with papers either taped or stapled to them. One wall has a door into a closet, with very few clothes inside. There's also two red stools next to the bed. On the opposite side to the door, there is a smashed mirror, with it's shards on the floor. Also on the floor are a lined piece of paper and a black pencil. Mari walks away from the door and falls on her knees in front of the paper. She picks up the pencil and draws "I'm nothing" and grabs a shard of the mirror. She gets up and squeezes her hand on the glass, making her hand bleed. She drops the shard on the ground and the blood coming from her hand drops on the paper. She gets down again and puts her bleeding hand on the paper. "I'm nothing, I'm nothing, I'm nothing..." She says as she crawls to her bed and grabs one of the sheets with the bleeding hand. She extends her arms and grabs another mirror shard. She lets go of the sheet, grabs the shard with her bleeding hand and stabs the shard into her wrist, and repeats the action several times. With both her hand and wrist bleeding, she puts her right arm under the bed, grabbing a bag and pulling it out. She puts her left arm inside, grabbing a small box with "Gamma" on it. "I'm nothing, I'm nothing, I'm nothing...!" She rapidly says while crying as she opens the small box and pulls out a small white pill. She shakes as she breaths in and out just by the sight of the pill. She instantly looks back at the box and grabs it, turning it on it's back. It's covered in a paper that obviously isn't apart of the packaging. "Take three pills in order to make a makeshift cyanide..." She smiles a little as she puts the box on it's front and opens it again, taking out two more pills. She looks intensely at the three pills in her hand, but her hand shakes. She closes her hand, closing her eyes as well with her head down. "Why...? Why can't I do it?!" She throws the pills against the wall in front of her and opens her eyes. She holds herself on her bed, kicking the bag to the ground. She grabs the box and throws it to the ground. She holds her head as she lays down in her bed, covering herself in the sheets. She cries as she clutches the sheets, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm... Nothing..." She sniffs and looks down, closes her eyes. Meanwhile, in a hospital parking lot, a man with really short blond hair, with glasses, a black coat over a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and sneaker, walks towards a black futuristic car with his hands in his coat's pockets. Two guys in scrubs walk outside the building as the man pulls out a small remote and puts it against the front left door, it opening. The man gets into the car and closes the door. He starts it, but a ringing sound comes from his pocket. He pulls out a small phone and presses a button on it, the ringing stopping. He puts the phone next to his right ear and holds it in place with his shoulder. "Yeah, what is it?" The man says into the phone. "Are you Doctor Edward Gregory Lancer on St. Michael?" The man on the other sides says. "Yeah, this is Doctor Lancer. What do you want?" Edward says. "It's about one of your patients. Sarah Gordon." Edward's eyes widen as his grips the phone in his hands. "What happened to her?" Edward drives backwards and then forwards, leaving the parking lot. "See for yourself. It's at the docks." The man hangs up as Edward looks at the phone before putting it away and driving into a freeway. "Sarah..." He says to himself as he looks into the traffic, not moving even an inch. "Come on!" He pushes the horn of the car, but traffic isn't moving. He slouches on his seat before thinking of something. "And this is where your taxes are going into." He presses a button on the dashboard and the car starts to float as it flies over traffic, everyone looking at his car. Edward takes a shortcut, and presses the button again, the car landing on it's wheels. He drives into an alley while checking the time. "2 pm..." He says as he gets to the docks. It's covered in police cars, with police officers. Edward opens the door and gets out, closing the door. One of the officers sees him and walks towards him. "Hello. The name's Detective Ark Wing." The man says. "We got a call from someone saying that Sarah Gordon got what she deserved for coming to you." Edward backs away for a second upon hearing those words. "How is-" The man interrupts him. "She got mauled up, and we're still trying to find all of her remains." Edward holds his mouth and runs off to a corner and vomits into a nearby trash can. Ark walks up to him and hold his shoulder. "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. We're just dealing with a psychopath. Sorry to your time." Ark lets go and walks back to the crime scene, Edward cleaning his mouth of the vomit. He walks back to his car and drives away, holding his head while driving home. Meanwhile, Mari suddenly wakes up, breathing in and out. She's still in her room, but now on the floor. She gets up and grabs the bag, pulling out a watch from it. "2:36... Shit..." She walks towards her closet and opens the door, entering and grabbing a belt, a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a pair of heels. She walks out and notices the shards of the mirror. She uses her foot and sweeps them into a corner. She takes off her top and puts on the t-shirt, also taking off the legless pants and puts on the jeans and the belt. She puts on the heels, but the strap breaks. She stops for a second, then takes off the heels and throws them at the wall. She holds her head with her two arms and stops for another second before getting up and walking into the closet. She gets a pair of sneakers and puts them on. She also gets a blue jacket and puts it on. She walks out of the closet and unlocks the door, exiting the room. She walks down the stairs, Nina looking up at Mari, putting her book down. "I'm going out, Nina..." Mari says while walking towards the exit. Nina looks back to her book and ignores Mari. She exits the building and heads towards the parking lot. She walks to a motorcycle and gets on it, starting it and driving it out of the parking lot. She drives through traffic, dodging every car. She enters a parking lot in front of a hospital named St. Raphael. She parks the bike on the wall of the building, and gets off the motorcycle and enters the building. Inside, there's a desk taking up most of the left side, with several seats near the entrance. Many people are sitting on the seats, and there are three nurses behind the desk, doing nothing. Mari walks towards the desk, putting her arms on the desk, and looking at one of the nurses. "I'm here for Doctor Rictor Mark..." The nurse notices Mari and pulls out a phone and puts it against the side of his head. He types a set of numbers and a buzzing sound comes from the phone until it stops. "Doctor Mark? Miss..." The nurse says into the phone and stopping. "Mari Jisatsu..." Mari says. "Miss Jisatsu is here for you." The nurse says into the phone. "Ok. Send her up." Rictor hangs up, the phone continuing the buzzing sound. The nurse puts the phone back and looks back at Mari. "Ok. Go to-" Mari stops him. "I already know where he is..." Mari takes her arms off the desk and walks towards an elevator and presses the button "8th" and the doors close. Mari looks down towards the ground, blank minded. The elevator stops and the doors opens, revealing an empty hallway with several doors on the sides. She walks out of the elevator, slowly walking through the hallway, as the lights flicker halfway through. She reaches a door with the plate "Doctor R. Mark" and touches the doorknob, opening the door. "Rictor...?" The doctor is sitting on a chair, with a recliner opposite him. He looks at Mari, with his arms on the chair. "Hello, Mari." He says. "There's something we need to talk about." Mari looks at him, with no emotion, still standing in the doorway. "I'm got an offer at Sacred Spirit back in America, and I can't afford to lose this off-" Mari eyes widen and runs towards Rictor, holding him. "Your new therapist is Edward Lancer, at Saint Michael." Rictor makes her let go of him and gets a briefcase and goes through the exit. He leaves towards the elevator and presses a button, the doors closing. Mari turns her head towards the doorway, falling to her knees and crying. "I'm... Nothing..." She slowly gets up and walks towards the doorway, and turning off the light. She walks further into the hallway, reaching a stairway down. She walks down the stairs, reaching another staircase and taking that down. She finally reaches the first floor, and walks out of the building. She lends against the wall, holding her head. She stops and looks at her bike, still there, and gets on it, and starting it, driving it away. She cries as driving through traffic, almost hitting cars along the way. She reaches the apartment complex, and puts the bike in front of the entrance, and leaving it there. She silently enters, Nina no longer there. She goes upstairs silently, as she reaches her room and unlocks the door, entering. She holds her head again as she sits on her bed. Mari remembers something and looks at her hand and wrist, all healed up, like the cuts never happened. She takes off her sneakers and rests in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She closes her eyes and sleeps, with her head falling to the left. Meanwhile, Edward enters a suite-like room, with a bar near the entrance, with a flat screen in front of a view of the city, with a couch in front of the flat screen. Edward takes off his coat and takes out the small remote and throws the coat on the couch. He puts the remote on the bar and walks towards his bedroom. A king size bed takes up most of the space, with a nightstand next to it. There's another flat screen in front of the bed, with the remote on the nightstand. He sits down on the bed, with his arms on his lap, looking down. The phone rings and Edward reaches his arm out and gets the phone, putting it next to his ear. "Yeah?" He says into the phone. "Edward Lancer, you're getting a patient of Rictor Mark." The man on the other end says. "Who is it...?" He says. "Miss Mari Jisatsu. Has many records of people taking her to the hospital, and cuts on her healing at a few minutes." The man on the other end says. "I'm a therapist, not a-" The man on the other end interrupts him "She's on suicide watch, and Mark tried to get her to not kill herself. He got transfered and now you have her. Good luck." The man hangs up on Edward, he putting the phone back and starts laying on his bed. He crosses his arms behind his neck and looks up at the ceiling. "I already have to much shit to worry..." He takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand, and rests on his bed, closing his eyes. Category:CarlosIXA Category:Kyo-Ki2 Category:Chapter